Cramps
by FreyaCat
Summary: Sometimes growing up is more hell on the parents... Rated for language/content


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters therein.**

**I can only imagine how awkward he feels! **

_**Cramps**_

Bra hunched forward over her magazine, sweat dripping from the tip of her nose to splatter on the glossy page under her face. The pain was back again, and getting worse. She'd been having the worst stomach cramps for a whole hour now, and she was starting to get a little bit worried.

As a demi-Saiyan, it wasn't often that she found herself sick, much less with cramps that threatened to take her legs out from beneath her. She groaned is the iron tight spasm in her abdomen turned sharp, and rose to go to the bathroom. Maybe she just had gas? She had told Gramma Bunny that those chocolates looked a little off.

She stepped onto the cool tile and staggered over it the toilet. She hooked her thumbs into her waistband and pulled her shorts down, sitting primly on the commode.

Then she looked down and shrieked.

.

.

.

There were a scant few times in Vegeta's life when he could've said he'd experienced the stomach dropping terror of an "oh shit" moment. This one definitely one of those times.

He and Trunks had been indulging in a little casual training outside when he'd heard his daughter's scream echoing through the family compound of Capsule Corps. As soon as the shrill sound had entered their ears, they had dropped each other and set off at gale-force speed to her room.

They reached the balcony that linked hers and Trunks's rooms, tearing the french doors right from their hinges and storming into the fluffy pink nightmare that was Bra's lair. Vegeta felt a little bit wild when he smelled blood. Looking at his son, he could see the feeling was mutual.

They looked around for her, starting at the door to the bathroom slid open and she peeked out shyly. They looked at her expectantly, and her face flamed bright red. She suddenly found the carpet very interesting, and stared a hole in it.

"Uhm...hey guys," she squeaked, " what're you doing here? I thought you were training."

"Spare me the idle chit-chat, girl, why did you scream? And don't you dare say "no reason", because I smell blood all over you."

She held her hands up at chest level, pasting a pale smile on her face.

"It's really nothing, Daddy, I'm fine. Please go back to training! I'm just gonna run downstairs real quick! Um, hey, is Mom or Gramma home by any chance?"

"No," he said, his eyes narrowing on her fidgeting form, "is there some _reason_ that you need them?"

"Nonono," she said scratching her head, " I can handle it!"

She turned to leave, but stopped as a heavy hand cupped her shoulder.

"Sis," Trunks said, his brow furrowing in concern, " whatever's going on, you can tell me, ya know?"

She struggled for a minute, her face getting darker and darker until she finally stood straight and gulped. She stood on her tip toes, pressing her lips against Trunks's ear. She whispered something, his color beginning to match hers as she went along. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, now completely curious. After a moment, they separated and Trunks walked over to his father.

"Em...Dad? Does, uh...Mom have any extra...you know...tampons?" He stared at the floor by his father's feet, his hue growing closer to purple than red. Vegeta's eyes grew wide, all of the pieces falling into place. All of the awful, horrible, mind numbing pieces...

His little girl was growing up.

.

.

.

"Wait, Daddy!" She grabbed him around his thick upper arm. The tiny wrapped applicator pressed into his skin, driving home the reason that he was standing awkwardly in her bathroom. He turned to look at her, begging whatever god or devil that would listen that she wasn't going to ask him what she looked like she was.

"How am I supposed to use this thing?"

His eyes slid closed tightly and he cursed his luck. Oh why hadn't those blasted women answered their phones? Bulma had even ignored the mental call-out he'd sent! She must've still been angry with him over the fight they'd had that morning. In a fit of desperation, he'd even tried calling both Kakarot's and Krillin's mates. No luck. He was sweating now.

His luck turned when Trunks strode onto the balcony outside. He yanked himself from her grip, striding quickly outside to grab his son and fling him in the room.

"Ask your brother!"

With that, he was gone, leaving the two siblings to stare at each other in open-mouthed horror.

.

.

.

"Is it done?" Vegeta asked Trunks as he strode back outside to train.

" Don't talk to me, you dirty traitor! I may never recover from this because of you! And what about poor Bra? She'll never be able to look at me again! Now, get ready, cause I'm gonna kick your ass, old man!"

Trunks powered up and charged him, surprising his father with the fury of his attacks.

Nappa had been right.

Women really were nothing but trouble...

**XD poor Trunks!**


End file.
